Ultimate Avengers (Earth-101001)
The Ultimate Avengers is a team of teenage superheroes assigned to searching for 6 Infinity Stones, the Blue Core, and defeat Naga and his Doom Beings. The Team was based in Mystical House, the original headquarters but they briefly moving to a new summer mansion''' that '''was owned by Tony Stark and Gus's dad. Tony promotes Sora to taken charge as the leader of the Ultimate Avengers because he has the keyblade, as time passed, they grew stronger when they met the other superhero teams: White Tiger X, PPB All Starz (minus Eddy), F-Dynasty, Miguel, and Mathilda. These good Inhumans don't like Kurata, Hal-G, their army, and their master, Naga either, and they vow to help Sora and his friends in whatever way they can to defeat Kurata. With the battle over, Hal-G was expelled from Michael's body, Professor Kurata arrested and Ansem deceased. The Ultimate Avengers was now disbanded as their power are gone for good and its time for them to say goodbye to each other and their Bakugan. The Bakugan have to return home to Vestroia to restore it to its original form. It's a sad time, but after all, is said, Drago leads the Bakugan back home, where he meets up with his long-time love Wavern and the Avengers have part ways as going back to their normal lives. Beyond the door are Mickey and Riku, back in control of his own body. They help Sora and the others close the door, as there are many Heartless beyond it, but Riku and Mickey must remain inside to help seal it. Mickey and Sora then use their Keyblades to lock the door; Kairi is pulled back to the Destiny Islands, but Sora promises before separating they will all reunite some day. In the aftermath, Sora, Donald, and Goofy resolve to find Riku and Mickey, though they are unsure of where to start. Luckily, Pluto appears, clutching a letter from Mickey in his mouth; he runs off with Sora, Donald, and Goofy in tow, ready for a new set of adventures. Members Main Members * Sora (Leader) * Marcus Simpson (second in command) * Thomas "Tom" Weasley * Corina Hikaru * Theodore Detweiler * Vince LaSalle * Ashley Spinelli * Gretchen Grundler * Gus Griswald * Wade (technician) * Celia Yamamoto * Shahra (deceased) * Jenny Nocturne * Bridget Verdant News Members * Keith Lo * Dexter Riley * Ms. Marvel * Tinkerbell (after Peter Pan asks Sora to take care of her) * Joey Lee * Lago (Reformed) * White Tiger X * PPB All Starz * F-Dynasty * Miguel * Mathilda * Ren Takachiho (joined after knowing the truth about Medusa's death) Mentors * Donald Duck (coach) * Goofy (coach) *Iron Man (Tony Stark) *Zadavia *Pepper Potts *Merlin * Mushu * Genie (joined) * The Kingdom Rangers Allies * The Original Avengers * S.H.I.E.L.D. * Wolverine * Cyclops * Storm * Kikyo Mikage * Blade * Masquerade (Defected from Doom Beings) Gallery Sora anime.jpg|Ace/Sora (Earth-101001) Marcus 3.jpg|Osmosis Jones/Marcus Simpson Tom 3.jpg|Kai/Thomas Weasley Corina 1.jpg|Tomoe/Corina Hikaru Detweiler.jpg|Dranzer/T.J. Detweiler (Earth-101001) Ash-0.jpg|Madame Fist/Ashley Spinelli (Earth-101001) Rescue_Armor_Model_3.jpg|Rescue/Gretchen Grundler (Earth-101001) Vince.jpg|Vincenzo/Vince LaSalle (Earth-101001) ms_marvel_dbd9ogp.png|Ms. Marvel/Kamala Khan (Earth-101001) Category:Teenagers Category:Marvel Comics